


Menjemput Rezeki

by rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Di tengah terik yang bengis, Sehun yang sedang menjemput rezeki bertemu seorang pangeran dengan senyum paling manis.





	Menjemput Rezeki

**Author's Note:**

> Non baku.

Lima menit lampu merah. Sebelas detik lampu hijau. Kombinasi paling sadis yang menciptakan antrian kendaraan padat merayap dari empat penjuru.

Situasi menguntungkan. Kondisi paling potensial.

Alasan-alasan itulah yang membuat dirinya rela berdiri berlama-lama di salah satu sudut jalan, tepatnya di salah satu persimpangan dengan rekor lampu merah paling lama, nyaris seumur hidup.

Sehun sadar betul dirinya tak cocok jadi pengamen dan ia tak mau jadi salah satu yang asal genjreng dengan suara kaleng-kaleng; yang diberi uang agar dirinya lekas pergi, bukan karena performanya diapresiasi. Menjual makanan di jalanan terdengar sangat tidak higienis, sementara menjual boneka kucing keberuntungan yang nyaris lepas kepala membutuhkan banyak modal. Alhasil ia memilih bisnis dengan modal super tipis, yaitu menjual sebagian yang mengisi kios bunga milik Mama. Hitung-hitung membantu bisnis orang tua dan menjual bunga sangat umum dilakukan mahasiswa.

Tinggal besarkan margin lalu keuntungan dibagi dua.

Setengah jam berjalan di lokasi paling terik membuat emosinya berontak. Sementara berdiri satu jam di bawah pohon beringin membuatnya cepat bosan karena terlampau sejuk. Bunganya baru laku beberapa batang dan Sehun khawatir bunga-bunga yang lain tergesa melayukan diri.

 

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba.

 

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat satu mobil yang mendekat. Salah satu mobil mewah borjuis. Sehun bukannya terlalu kagum melihat kemewahannya. Hanya saja tidak setiap hari ia bertemu mesin berjalan seharga satu trilyun di antara populasi mobil sejuta umat.

Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas.

Dalam keadaan normal ia bisa saja enggan menyapa orang asing. Namun dalam mode berdagang, gengsi ia tekan banyak-banyak.  

Dengan alasan itulah kepalan tangannya mengetuk jendela dengan penuh keyakinan ketika mobil itu melintas dengan kecepatan nenek berjalan.

Dari ekor matanya, ia melirik lampu lalu lintas. Kuning, lalu menjadi merah.

Sempurna.

Di saat yang sama jendela mobil terbuka dan Sehun tak bisa lebih terpukau lagi.

Bahkan pemilik mobil itu oke banget. Bintang lima. Dua jempol. Meski tertutup kacamata hitam, aura kesuksesannya benar-benar terasa.

Orang-orang begini tidak pernah gagal membuat Sehun terbelah antara iri dan kagum.

Kemeja hitam rapi. Rambut pekat sewarna tinta yang dia sisir ke belakang. Kulitnya licin serupa porselen. Sampai ia setengah yakin kalau nyamuk pun tak akan punya hati untuk menggigit.

Kalau soal tampan, Sehun masih percaya diri visualnya masih masuk kategori paripurna. Tapi untuk urusan kantong, bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkan jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya?

Terpukau dengan mulut terbuka, Sehun tak ingat kalau ia sedang menjajakan bunga.

“Halo,” sapanya dengan nada kurang mengenakkan karena Sehun masih sibuk terbengong-bengong terkesan kosong. “Halooooooo...”

Pria itu mendengus, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dasbor.  “Ini duitnya, ya.”

“Hah?”

Kabut kekaguman terbis sudah. Sehun menatap tersinggung uluran tiga koin lima ratusan yang menuntut untuk segera diterima.

“Maaf, ya, Mas. Saya enggak sedang ngemis.” Lengkap dengan penolakan lima jari.

“Oh, bukan, ya?” Tanyanya polos. Laki-laki itu tertawa melihat wajah Sehun semakin masam. “Maaf. Habisnya kamu diam saja dari tadi. Terus kamu ini apa?”

“Manusia, Mas.”

Tawanya semakin dramatis.

Ia tersinggung berat. Padahal ia sudah memperhatikan lebih penampilannya karena prinsip _dari mata turun ke hati._

Satu jam di depan kaca untuk memastikan penampilannya rapi dan ia pikir ia cukup mengesankan dengan setelan denim favorit milik Dongha, kakaknya. Rambut cepaknya pun ditata rapi meski kata Mama terlihat agak culun.

 _Sialaaaaaaaaaaan._ Dengan huruf A berlipat-lipat karena Sehun jengkel betul.

Semakin menjadi ketika menyadari eksistensinya dipertanyakan dengan _apa._ _Makanya kaca mata hitamnya dibuka!_

Seolah mendengar teriakan tak bersuara itu, dia melepas kacamatanya dan Sehun sedikit menyesal karena dihadapkan wujud nyata ketidakadilan di permukaan bumi.

Ia memang tak pernah heran melihat selebriti di televisi dengan kehidupan mewahnya. Tapi ketika dihadapkan yang benar-benar nyata, Sehun heran juga karena rupawan sekaligus kaya raya bukan sebuah perpaduan yang utopis.

Jiwa dengkinya makin menyala disiram minyak panas.

“Jadi ada perlu apa, ya?” Tanyanya lagi, meski sudah melirik gerumbul bunga yang ia bawa.

Sehun makin yakin jika cowok ini sengaja membuatnya jengkel.

Tapi ia harus semangat menjemput rezeki.

Kembangkan bibir tiga senti ke kanan. Tiga senti ke kiri. Pastikan simetris, kemudian pertahankan senyum selama lima detik.

 _Senyum akan membuat pikiranmu positif, lalu tinggal tunggu saja dan hati calon pembeli akan menjadi milikmu,_ sisi lainnya ikut menimpali di dalam kepala dengan nada melagu.

Bunga di gendongannya ia angkat nyaris sejajar dengan wajah. “Saya jualan bunga, Mas,” jawabnya dengan nada riang. Bibirnya kembali membentuk setengah lingkaran. Sementara si calon pembeli yang sepertinya mulai tertarik, menatapnya setengah mengulum senyum. Kepala bersangga pada tangan yang bertengger di tepian jendela.

Senyumnya perlahan melebar melihat Sehun yang gigih mengikuti mobilnya yang merayap pelan dalam antrian.

 _Sepertinya cowok ini adalah mangsa potensial_ , batin Sehun.

“Beli satu sepuluh ribu. Dua jadi delapan belas ribu saja, lho.” Sehun menarik beberapa bunga yang ia selipkan di kantong celana denimnya. “Boleh kalau Mas mau lihat-lihat dulu.”

Bagian menambah biaya kursus sengaja ia simpan dalam hati. Mama pernah bilang tak perlu menjual kisah sendu untuk menjemput rezeki. Jika sudah jodoh pasti tak akan lari ke mana-mana.

Laki-laki itu menarik satu batang dari tangan Sehun.. “Kalau beli lima berapa?”

“Lima puluh ribu.”

Si calon pembeli kembali terbahak keras sampai kedua ujung matanya berair. Awalnya, ia tertawa karena berpikir bahwa si penjual bunga berniat untuk menipu, tapi melihat pemuda satunya memandangnya aneh dengan alis bertemu di tengah, ia makin tergelak. Meski selintas tampak intimidatif, fakta bahwa dia benar-benar _clueless_ memberi kesan polos nyaris terlihat bodoh. Lucu sekali.

“Kamu ini ada-ada saja, Nak.”

“Kenapa, ya?” Sebelah alisnya naik satu senti.

Dia mengayunkan tangan sebagai tanda untuk mengabaikan hal itu. “Enggak apa-apa, kok. Kamu mau nawarin saya bunga, ‘kan? Nah, saya mau tanya. Kalau untuk teman yang sedang ulang tahun, sebaiknya bunga yang mana?”

“Paduan mawar kuning dan putih.” Sehun menunjuk  mawar kuning dan putih yang terselip di antara buket gerbera. “Bunga mawar ada tendensi romantis, tapi warna bisa menetralkan. Kuning adalah warna universal, cocok untuk mewakili persahabatan sementara putih mewakili kemurnian dan keikhlasan.”

“Menarik.Kamu terdengar sangat paham mengenai hal itu. Belajar dari mana?”

“Dari Mama,” jawabnya, tak lupa mengembang senyum sampai kedua matanya menyempit karena menangkap selintas pujian dari kalimat pria satunya. Ia sangat suka jika ada orang yang antusias dengan apa yang ia senangi, terlebih jika memujinya dalam hal itu.

“Mama punya kios bunga,” lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan kartu nama. Sehun tak pernah lupa untuk promosi. “Ini kartunya. Di situ ada alamat dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Kami juga menerima pesanan, lho. Nanti bisa saya antar sampai tujuan.”

Pria itu membalas dengan _ooh_ antusias dan memandangnya penuh simpati. Tak lama kemudian ia mengamati kartu nama yang baru saja ia terima, membolak-baliknya dengan teliti.

“Akan saya simpan baik-baik.” Dia mengangkat kartu nama itu kemudian Sehun berterima kasih ketika melihatnya menyimpan di saku kemeja. “Tapi hari ini saya mau beli yang paling cocok untuk saya sendiri.”

“Hmm..” Sehun mulai berkontemplasi. Ia memindai cepat dari senyum di wajahnya, penampilan, sampai tingkah si calon pembeli; kemudian menarik kesimpulan dengan memilih satu buket yang bertengger nyaman di lengannya yang lain. 

Buket yang tersusun dari gerumbul mawar oranye dan putih yang memeluk dua bunga matahari berbeda ukuran. Baginya, itu yang paling cocok.

Bunga matahari perlambang kebahagian, karena senyumnya yang memberi kesan menyenangkan dan ramah mudah sekali menular ke orang lain.

Sementara mawar oranye perlambang antusiasme dan kekaguman. Oranye juga mewakili harapan Sehun agar hari-hari pria itu selalu bersemangat dan penuh energi, seperti dia yang memberi energi tambahan untuknya hari ini. Tanpa ragu, ia mengulurkannya melampaui lubang jendela.

Sehun merasa bangga ketika buket cerahnya tampak serasi di rengkuhan pengadopsi. Satu-satunya buket yang ia rangkai sendiri di antara yang lain. Dan ia merasa senang ketika buket itu diterima orang yang cocok.

Denotatif dan konotatif sekaligus.

“Kalau yang ini, apa artinya?” Tanyanya sambil memainkan telunjuk di antara bunga-bunga.

“Saya jawab kalau Mas main ke kios bunga punya Mama. Nanti saya jelasin,” jawab Sehun dengan nada iseng. “Tapi yang itu dua ratus ribu, ya, Mas,” susulnya buru-buru. Tak dihinggapi rasa bersalah sedikit pun ketika mulutnya otomatis menaikkan harga seratus persen.

Lagi-lagi, ia ditimpali tawa.

“Oke. Saya ambil ini.”

“Dengan senang hati. Ada lagi?”

Melihat gestur pria satunya yang semakin rileks dan santai, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menyandarkan tubuh di pintu mobil. Sedikit merunduk agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

“Mmn.. Kalau nama kamu?”

Mata Sehun membundar bulan.

“Oh.”  

Matanya berkedip grogi. Ia tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik darinya. Wajahnya memanas ketika simpul di dadanya mengencang, kemudian menyembul merah muda melalui pipinya saat menemukan pria itu sedang memperhatikannya lekat. Kedua mata cokelatnya menyiratkan antusiasme tanpa pura-pura. Namun bukan dalam konteks agresif, sangat lembut seperti seorang kakak.

Bahkan Dongha tak pernah memperlakukannya demikian.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan telunjuk. “Oh Sehun.”

“Saya Lu Han,” balasnya dengan tegas dan profesional, mengingatkannya pada pembaca berita di televisi, kemudian ditutup senyum. “Saya ambil ini dan tiga warna yang lain, masing-masing satu.”

Saat mengulur tiga bunga tunggal yang lain, ia menemukan tiga lembar kemerahan yang terulur ke arahnya. Dahi Sehun berkerut tiga. “Wah, maaf, enggak ada kembalian, Mas.”

“Buat kamu.”

Cengir lebar lantas merekah tak tahu malu. Tangannya yang kepalang antusias sigap menggapai rezekinya siang itu dan Sehun kecewa bukan main ketika uangnya ditarik jauh-jauh.

“Eitsss...” Lu Han kembali meledek ketika Sehun berusaha menyambar di percobaan kedua.

Melihatnya berekspresi tak terima, Lu Han tertawa lantang. Kali ini sambil memukul kemudi.

“Maaf, ya. Mas cuma iseng kok,” susulnya, buru-buru menjejalkan uang ke tangan Sehun seolah tahu pemuda di hadapannya sedang khawatir dipermainkan.

Masih terlihat syok, Lu Han menjejalkan lagi dua lembar ke tangannya. “Bonus, karena sudah mau ngobrol sekaligus nemenin Mas.”

Kedua mata Sehun tampak lebih cemerlang dari sebelumnya.

Bukan karena mendapati bunganya laris. Bukan juga karena syok mendapat bonus rejeki nomplok di siang bolong. Tapi karena cowok di hadapannya benar-benar atraktif. Dengan penampilan yang terkesan serius dan profesional, tak disangka sosok di hadapannya bisa seriang itu, nyaris seperti anak-anak. Tapi di waktu yang sama ia bertingkah begitu dewasa.

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa Lu Han adalah salah satu yang dengan mudah membuat orang-orang menempel padanya karena uang dan visualnya yang rupawan. Tapi Sehun yakin betul meski Lu Han tak memiliki uang sekalipun—jika diberi kesempatan—Sehun masih ingin memeluknya dekat-dekat.

Kedua matanya ekspresif. Senyumnya juga kepalang manis, membuatnya gemas. Dan ekspresinya yang agak aneh saat tergelak, entah mengapa justru memberi kesan lucu.

Rendah hati dan baik hati pula.

Sehun suka sekali. Menemaninya seharian tanpa dibayar pun Sehun yakin tak akan bosan.

Ia buru-buru menyelipkan satu mawar merah pada buket yang masih betah di rengkuhannya. “Kalau yang ini pasti Mas tahu artinya, ‘kan?”

Lu Han membundarkan mata lucu. Mau tak mau dia terkikik melihat ujung telinga Sehun yang memerah, juga pupil matanya yang berlarian tak fokus karena malu.

“Itu gratis kok,” gumamnya dari sudut bibir.

Lu Han kembali menyimpul senyum, menatap mawar merahnya sekilas sebelum menatap Sehun dengan cara yang paling tulus.

“Terima kasih banyak, Sehun.”

 

 _Oh._ Sederhana, tapi baginya istimewa.

 

Lu Han berterima kasih padanya.

Lu Han menyebut namanya.

Lu Han tersenyum.

Entah kenapa ada rasa bangga ketika Sehun tahu kalau Lu Han senang dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dan hatinya menjelma jadi kebun bunga dalam sekejap. Sehun menatapnya intens penuh adorasi dan ia tak peduli Lu Han menyadari hal itu. Lidahnya terulur untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk.

“Sama-sama,” balasnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Lu Han berdeham kemudian memalingkan wajah.

_Lucu sekali cowok ini._

Sayang sekali Sehun hanya bisa menyimpan opini sambil menahan keras agar tangannya tak lancang mencubit merah muda di pipi.

Saat berkedip, ia terkejut di hadapkan telapak tangan.

“Harus segera bergegas,” ujarnya sembari mengerling pada detik yang berhitung mundur. Alisnya yang menurun menunjukkan bahwa dia juga tak menyukai hal itu.

Sehun mengangguk setengah kecewa namun berusaha mengikhlaskan; mengikhlaskan kisah mereka yang sebatas _crush_ selintas lampu lalu lintas.

“Baibai..” Ia berniat untuk melambaikan tangan jika mobilnya mulai bergerak, tapi Lu Han masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dasbor.

“Sehun, tunggu sebentar.”

Sebelum ia menyadari, tangan Lu Han menyelipkan sesuatu ke kantong depan pakaiannya.

“Eh?”

Sehun refleks meletakkan tangan di dada.

Tepatnya di atas saku. Tak ada intensi tertentu dan  Sehun masih saja merasa kurang ajar karena telah memeluk tangan Lu Han. Meski dengan begitu, ia mengetahui jika tangannya pas sekali digenggam tangannya sendiri.

Tak mau semakin liar, Sehun menarik tangannya cepat-cepat.

Tapi sepertinya Lu Han sama sekali tak keberatan.. Justru menyimpul senyum manis yang menyegarkan panasnya siang waktu itu.

Lu Han menepuk lengannya, kemudian mengusap tipis dengan ibu jari.

 

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Sehun.”

 

Merah menjadi hijau dan lampu lalu lintas kini benar-benar jadi saksi perpisahan mereka.

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

_Sampai bertemu lagi?_

 

 

Bohlam imajiner menyala di atas kepala dan ia merogoh saku buru-buru.

Dan Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum idiot menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Bukan karena dapat rezeki lebih. Bukan soal kartu nama yang diselipkan di antaranya.

Tapi nomor pribadi yang ditulis buru-buru di bawah dua kata.

 

_Hubungi saya._

 

 

Mungkin siang ini adalah kesempatan Sehun untuk menjemput rezeki sekaligus ~~menjadi kaya raya~~ jatuh cinta.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih banyak bagi yang sudah berkunjung :)


End file.
